WWE Superstars
WWE Superstars is a professional wrestling television program for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) that is currently airing on WGN America in the United States. It debuted on April 16, 2009. The show features WWE talent from both current brands: Raw and Smackdown!. The final episode will air on WGN America on April 7,2011. The cancellation of the show could negatively affect some of the talent that regularly appeared on it, as there has been speculation that WWE is going to make significant roster cuts after WrestleMania XXVII. Next episode * March 15, 2012 Show history On December 19, 2008, WWE and WGN America announced an agreement to create a new weekly, one-hour prime time series entitled WWE Superstars that was to debut in April 2009. The show features stars from all the WWE brands. In early 2009, WGN put out a press release hyping the revived series and revealed its new time slot for its debut. Superstars airs Thursday nights at 8:00 pm Eastern/7:00 pm Central. A replay airs at noon on Sunday WGN America. Until early 2010 the replay also aired on WGN-TV. However, it was removed, hence eliminating distribution of the show from the Canadian fanbase. Superstars had its debut show on April 16, 2009. On March 17, 2011, WGN America announced that they would not renew their domestic broadcasts rights to WWE Superstars and the last episode they would air would be shown on April 7, 2011. Online reports stated that the network did not renew the series because it didn't live up to its expectations. WWE.com aired the show from April 14, 2011 until September 22, 2011 when it was removed from the website due to low viewing returns. The show is still in production for international broadcasting. Production The theme song for the WWE Superstars is "Invincible" by Adelitas Way. WWE Superstars currently uses the same universal WWE entrance set that has been used for WWE's primary television programs Raw, ECW, and SmackDown, since January 2008. Although WWE promotes the series as a television program that takes place during one night, in reality, the matches that are set for the event are taped earlier than the broadcast day. These matches are taped during the Raw, ECW, and SmackDown recordings on Mondays and Tuesdays, respectively, and are then aired Thursdays during Superstars. As a result, the show features brand-specific commentary throughout the show, as each brand's respective commentators announce the match for their particular show. Also the colors of the ropes change depending on the brand that is wrestling.The colors of the ring ropes are blue for SmackDown, white for Raw and were grey during the matches of the now defunct ECW brand. Commentators (*) If any Superstars commentators are unable to call the action for their respective brands, The alternate team of Josh Mathews and Matt Striker will serve as a dual-branded announce team. Mathews, who works color commentary opposite Stanford for the Raw portion will serve as play-by-play commentator and Striker will serve his usual duties on color commentary as he would normally do when working opposite Korpela (whose regular place on SmackDown has been taken by Matthews since his release). The Mathews/Striker tandem are the only announce team to call Superstars for all brands Raw, Smackdown and the former ECW brand since the show's inception in April 2009. Ring announcers External links *[http://www.wgnamerica.com/pages/wwe_superstars/ WWE Superstars at WGNAmerica.com] *[http://www.wwe.com/shows/wwesuperstars/ WWE Superstars at WWE.com] Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs Category:WWE Superstars results